


Stay With Me Forever

by infolol



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infolol/pseuds/infolol
Summary: He could have hurried, he really should have hurried– just as he did when he was looking for her– but something in his mind wouldn’t let him. So he walked. Inuyasha could only hope that Kagome wouldn’t comment on his slowness, especially given how cold it was starting to become, the snow getting heavier every second.  He felt her nuzzle into his neck, her grip getting a bit tighter.Her voice came out as a whisper, if not for his heightened senses, he probably wouldn’t have even been able to hear her. “You’re so warm.”The next words out of his mouth were not thought through, in fact, he had no idea why they came out in the first place- his mind was practically blank as he spoke,“I could stay with you tonight, if you’d like.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Stay With Me Forever

It was snowing. Inuyasha couldn’t tell you how long it’d been going on, much too wrapped up in his ‘exorcism’ with Miroku. He hardly ever got the chance to go after true demons anymore, and he supposed that it should be a blessing, the world had become safer– and yet he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little melancholy about it. He missed going on adventures, he missed the thrill of running around with his friends– with Kagome. Yes. He supposed that was the real issue here, he missed being around Kagome 24/7. He missed carrying her on his back for miles on end, her warm body pressing into his back, her small hands gripping at his shoulders as he held onto her thighs. It was a selfish desire, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop himself from missing it.

Her return was more than just a return. She had chosen to stay with him, just as she had asked to do so many times in the past. Part of Inuyasha still didn’t believe that it was real. It had been six months. six months of pure bliss, just knowing she was near, knowing she chose to stay with him on her own accord– yet here he was, daring to desiring more. If he had the power to do so, he’d sit himself for being so selfish. However, he didn’t have the power to do so, which led to his thoughts becoming a nuisance. Luckily, Miroku piped up, carrying what looked to be two barrels of rice, as well as a basket of assorted fruits and vegetables.

“Inuyasha, are you ready to head back home?” he laughed, jostling his prizes around a little, obviously proud of himself for what he’d managed to swindle from the village they were in.

“How’d you get so much junk?” Inuyasha reached out, grabbing a barrel to lighten the load.

“The villagers wanted to repay me and my ‘Mighty dog demon companion’ for helping with their troubles!” Miroku laughed again, it was soft, showing even his new found maturity he’d gained over the years.

Inuyasha was almost sure his marriage to Sango and his three kids were what helped him grow, but he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t understand most things human related, even though he lived amongst them and was half human himself– he found himself drawing lines where human emotions were concerned. He simply just couldn’t understand like he wanted too. It was a weakness of sorts, he supposed.

As they walked home, the snow had continued to fall, it was even sticking to the ground. Quite odd for the first snow of the season, but not unheard of. He briefly found himself wondering if Kagome had built a fire in her hut the village had built for her– or if she was bundling up with Sango and the kids so she had some company– but he shook himself out of it. She was fine, she knew what to do when it was cold.

“Thinking about Kagome?”

Inuyasha’s head snapped to look at Miroku, panicking for a second about how easy he was to read, about what lie he could come up with to divert the conversation. But he decided against it. He had also matured over the years, not just the monk.

“Yeah, I was wondering if she’d built a fire.” His voice came out softly, something that, three or more years ago, wouldn’t have even been possible for him to achieve while talking to anyone.

The monk nodded, a smile on his face,

“Go find out, we’re close enough now– I can walk on my own.”

The hanyo looked at him with a hint of skepticism, not fully trusting his statement, well–that is–until he caught wiff of the village, showing that it was truly, only a few more miles away. Nodding, Inuyasha took off, going to Mirokus hut first, placing the barrel of rice outside of the door. He didn’t smell Kagome here, which caused a surge of anxiety to surge through his body. So he flung himself in the direction of Kagome’s place, not smelling her there either.

‘Where is she?’

He was nervous, more than nervous actually. Where had she gone? The snow had diluted her scent quite a bit, especially with it sticking to the ground at the rate it currently was. Damn it was getting irritating. He hopped around some more, completely in a panic. Until he caught her scent, very slightly, but it was diffidently her. Landing, he followed what little scent he could pick up to Kaede’s hut. He mentally scolded himself for not checking here earlier. She and Kaede had been together a lot since her arrival, learning the ways of this world from someone with years of experience. As he walked in the warmth from the fire hit his face– he hadn’t realized how cold it was becoming. Kagome noticed him before he had the chance to look around, too stunned by the heat engulfing his face.

“You’re already back?” Her voice was soft and full of love. Inuyasha could honestly say he would never get tired of hearing it.

He looked at her, bunched up in the corner with a blanket covering her form. Ah, ‘There she is’.

He had half a mind to realize she had spoken to him, “Yeah, it was a really weak demon, Miroku could’ve probably done it on his own.”

She smiled at that, bringing her arm out of her cocoon and patting the floor, indicating for him to sit down. He stepped closer to her, fully indenting to do so. After that little scare he had where he couldn’t find her, he didn’t know if he’d ever leave her side again. At least. Not for awhile. But she must have changed her mind. Her welcoming pats on the floor halting as he stepped closer, instead putting her hand up in a stopping motion, telling him to halt. Confused, he did stop, very curious as to what she was getting at.

“Could you take me home?”

‘ _Oh_.’

“Yeah, common,” He put his hand up and waved it back in a gesture intended to make her follow him, but she sat still.

“No– I mean will you carry me– it’s freezing outside.”

Inuyasha stood there for a second, ears twitching, attempting to see if he heard her wrong, “Carry you…?”

She sighed, standing up from her bundle in the corner, walking around the Hanyo’s body and gripping onto his shoulders, “Yes, carry me. On your back. It’s cold, and I don’t want to walk in the snow.”

The touch of her hands on his shoulders made electric jolts shoot through his spine. He hadn’t carried her on his back since she came back, it was something he just assumed they’d both been avoiding, or something she no longer wanted him to do for her– she was older and far more powerful than she was all those years ago. However, he must have assumed wrong– if the grip on his shoulders was anything to go by.

Crouching down, he held out his arms behind him “Yeah, of course.” He would carry her, he had no issues with carrying her. This is just like old times– he rationalized with himself, trying to push down the feeling of his heart in his throat as she climbed on him.

As she clung onto him, he noted how natural it felt. Even after all this time, they still fit together. Her body had changed ever so slightly, her hips curving more, and her ‘parts’ were a big bigger than they were before. He noticed the changes with his eyes– of course he did– how could he not. He didn’t purposefully peek at her, he wasn’t Miroku, but sometimes he would see her walking, and his eyes tended to drift. It was natural, he would tell himself, but his eyes would never linger long. Not on her chest, and diffidently not on her behind. However, with her body pressed against his, with his hands tight around her thighs, he couldn’t help but notice the change. A blush rose to his face as he stood, feeling her chest move against the curve of his back as it straightened. Having her cling to him felt right, and he wouldn’t change it for the world…but it also felt…different.

He could have hurried, he really _should_ have hurried– just as he did when he was looking for her– but something in his mind wouldn’t let him. So he walked. Inuyasha could only hope that Kagome wouldn’t comment on his slowness, especially given how cold it was starting to become, the snow getting heavier every second. He felt her nuzzle into his neck, her grip getting a bit tighter.

Her voice came out as a whisper, if not for his heightened senses, he probably wouldn’t have even been able to hear her. “You’re so warm.”

The next words out of his mouth were not thought through, in fact, he had no idea why they came out in the first place– his mind was practically blank as he spoke,

“I could stay with you tonight, if you’d like.”

She was silent for a moment, the hanyo couldn’t even hear her breathing. He shouldn’t have said that, that was so stupid of him, why would he–

“Would you really stay with me, Inuyasha?”

He stopped walking, turning his head attempting to look at her– even though her face was buried in his neck and hair, so all he could see was her raven hair, getting hit with snowflakes that melted almost immediately after impact.

“If you’d allow it, Kagome. Then I will.”

The grip on his shoulders seemed to tighten even more, and he felt a small nod against his skin. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and if he paid more attention, he’d feel her heart doing much the same against his back. As he began to walk once more, his pace was more sped up, with the knowledge that he didn’t have to leave her once they got to their destination, he was no longer concerned with taking his time.

He arrived within minutes, not placing lessening the grip on her thighs until they had entered the, actually quite large, building that Kagome lived in. She slid down his back, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Another blush arose from the hanyo as he quickly walked to the fire pit and began to try and start it up. He could hear her rustling behind him, but he was much too embarrassed to turn and see what she was doing.

“Will you be sleeping tonight?”

He could hear the joking tone in her voice, clearly reminiscing over his almost complete refusal to sleep during their hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards. It brought a smile to his face, joking with her like this. He hadn’t had much time to be with her during these past several months. Before she came back, he had busied himself half to death, meaning that once she finally came home, much of his commitments were still to be fulfilled. Here recently, things had finally started to slow down for him, but it seemed he wasn’t the only one who has work piling up. Kagome had been running around, learning and learning about the world she now lived in, talking with villagers, helping Sango with her children, taking care of what needed to be done. Pulling away from his thoughts, he realized she was waiting for an answer.

“I suppose I could try.” His tone was serious as he poked at the now very hot fire he had started– but she knew he was joking. She seemed to always know what he was saying when no one else did. Just as he did for her– well– not really. He wasn’t good at reading social ques. But he’d like to say he could understand her more than he did the others.

His blush had subsided, the glowing fire caressing his face with warmth as he turned his head to see her. At some point while his back was turned, she had changed her clothes– he guessed that was the rustling he had heard. She was now wearing a simple white yukata, her priestess clothing was set aside, folded to the left of her futon. The only futon.

“Where do you want me to sleep?”

A blush crept to her face, jumping a bit at his question.

“With me…? I uh– I only have one futon.”

Now it was Inuyasha’s turn to blush– again. That seemed to be all he was doing this evening.

“I could…um…sleep in the corner…?”

“No!” It came out as a yell, jumping forward and clutching onto his top, bunching her fist into the red fabric.

“Kagome? Are you feeling alright?” Inuyasha squeaked out, his blush only getting larger as he looked into her eyes, which were wide with embarrassment.

“It’s uh– cold! And you’re just so warm! I’d freeze to death without you! Haha.” The laugh she gave was fake, as she swatted her hand back and forth after letting go of his robe. He could tell something else was going on.

“Kagome what’s really going on. I know that’s not it.”

His tone was serious, this time he wasn’t joking. He could tell something was bothering her, something she wasn’t saying.

Her eyes darkened, a sad gleam glistening in the glow of the flames.

“I’m lonely.” Her hands clenched on her knees as she spoke– looking down at the floor– refusing to look Inuyasha in the eyes.

“I have this big house all to myself, and no one to come home too. I just– I want you to stay with me. I _need_ you to stay with me. Even if it’s only for one night…Inuyasha…Please.” At the last part she spoke she looked up to him, cupping his cheek with her warm hand.

“Please stay with me Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha brought his hand up, cupping her face in return, a softness in his eyes as he spoke, “Okay. I’ll stay with you.”

He leaned down to her, lightly pulling her face closer to his. This like Deja vu. He vaguely remembered the time they were together like this in her room before the final battle. And as he recalled her younger brother opened had interrupted them. This time however, there was no one around but them.

The sun was gone, and the moon was rising. Meaning the only light they had was that of the fire beside them. They leaned in closer, until finally their lips met, illuminated in the soft glow of the flames. Was this really happening? Neither could be sure. They pulled away, looking one another in the eyes, both of them calm and collected, apart from a soft blush on each of their faces. They simultaneously leaned in again, now confident that this was–in fact– real.

They had waited so long. So so very long to come to this point. Neither could even begin to give it up now that they finally had it. Inuyasha was the first to attempt to deepen the kiss, running his fang across her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. A noise in which– he would never forget. He timidly moved his tongue from his own mouth into hers, to which she fully allowed, doing much the same to the hanyo, their tongues dancing together in a rhythm. If you were to ask either of them how long they had been like that– they couldn’t tell you– they were completely lost in their own little world, unaware of anything but their bodies pressed against one another, their mouths dancing together in a way neither of them dared to imagine before now.

Kagome was the first to pull away, putting her hand on Inuyasha’s chest. Her breath was rigid and uneven, her lips were swollen, and her hair was a mess. Which means– at some point Inuyasha had put his hand on the back of her head. He didn’t recall when, just like he didn’t recall when she had practically climbed into his lap, sitting on his knee with her own knees on the floor. Their eyes met, a silent question being passed around between them–

‘ _what do we do now?_ ’

Neither of them fully knew the answer to that question, or the many other questions that arose after. Such as, ‘ _What does this mean?_ ’ and ‘ _What are we?_ ’. Kagome, however, did have one question she was ready to voice.

“Do you want to come to bed?”

It was such an innocent question, and yet it had such perverse undertones that Kagome nor Inuyasha fully knew how to handle. Did he want to come to bed? Did he want to wrap himself up in her scent and stay there for hours into the night? Did he want to possibly continue this– whatever this is– with Kagome? The love of his life? The simple answer would be yes. All of that and more. But his brain still couldn’t wrap itself around what was happening.

He had kissed Kagome and she had kissed him back.

Yes, it was a little more complex than just a peck on the lips, but it was a kiss just the same. Instead of answering her question, Inuyasha decided to lean his head down and timidly kiss at her neck, causing for her to tighten her arms around his neck– he couldn’t recall when she put them there, and quite honestly, neither could she. A gasp left her throat as he dragged his fangs along the underside of her ear, she dragged her petite hands through his soft white hair, making him groan in appreciation.

Where they really doing this?

That question was quickly answered when he licked at her throat, going up and sucking on that sweet spot under her ear he had discovered only a few moments prior– and she moaned. It wasn’t a huff of hot air, it wasn’t a gasp, it was a moan. A quiet, embarrassed little moan that she simply couldn’t keep from passing in between her lips. Inuyasha could feel her face heat up after the fact, and he also heard her give out a quiet “ _sorry_ ” as she shoved her head down into his shoulder to hide her face. She couldn’t believe she did that.

That little moan was all Inuyasha needed before he grabbed her thighs, wrapped them around his waist, and walked over to the one– lonesome futon that sat only a few feet away. She yelped as he picked her up, her legs immediately clutching at his waist. She could ride on his back all day and not feel a single ounce of embarrassment– but somehow this was excessively more intimate, and it made her blush harder than she thinks she ever has before.

He laid her down gently, allowing her to unwrap her arms and legs at her own pace. Looking down at her face, he almost sobbed. He’d never seen something so incredibly beautiful. Her dark raven hair was thrown about around her– no longer in the neat, well-kept, flowy style she normally had it in. Her eyes were wide in embarrassment, but behind that, he could see longingness, that he could only assume was for him and him alone. He could see her blush that went from her round cheeks, down to her neck, he could also see a mark starting to form near her ear where his mouth had once been.

Kagome could say much the same about Inuyasha, his eyes were glazed over, their yellow hue being illuminated by the well kept fire, his lips were swollen from her kisses, and she could see a blush that spanned from cheek to cheek, his nose pink as well, which caused her to smile.

“I love you.” they said in unison, as tears finally starting to flow down their cheeks.

Oh how long they had wanted to say that.

Kagome brought her hands up, cupping the hanyos cheeks which were wet with tears, and brought his face down to meet hers, as they shared a kiss that couldn’t compare to any in the world. Not their first kiss in the darkness, not their kisses from a few moments ago– but this kiss, which was full of love and adoration. It overshadowed everything, including the fear they felt within their hearts, the anxiety Inuyasha felt whenever Kagomes scent was hard to find, the loneliness Kagome felt as she slept alone for so many nights. As long as they had each other, nothing could happen to them.

This time it was Inuyasha who pulled back, a smile on his face as Kagome wiped away his tears. He leant down, kissing hers away.

“Say it again.” he asked, a shake in his voice as he whispered into her ear.

“I love you, Inuyasha.” she laughed, hugging him tight, muttering a shaky, “I love you so much.” as she cried into his shoulder, refusing to pull away for even a moment.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, basking in the others warmth– muttering small ‘I love you’s’ whenever they had the chance.

Pulling back, they both had smiles on their faces, feeling things they never thought were possible. Inuyasha snuck his head down once more, finding her neck with his mouth, sucking, biting and licking any and every area that she seemed to enjoy, ready to make this the best night they’ve shared together– even though it likely already was– the night was still young. Pulling away, he once again looked at Kagome’s face, searching her eyes as he ran his hand down to the tie of her robe, waiting to see her reaction. Seeing no hesitation in her eyes, he allowed himself to pull at the fabric, opening the sides of the yukata to reveal her smooth pale skin.

The feel of her flesh under his fingertips caused electricity to jolt into his spine. He leaned back, taking in her form for the first time. Yes, he had briefly seen her naked on a couple occasions, but those brief moments were nothing in comparison. The first time he had seen her, was when she had first arrived. He was so cold to her, caring for nothing but the jewel and the powers it held. He saw her body whilst she was bathing in the river after the jewel had been shattered, completely uncaring of her or what she looked like, and she got him for it too, sitting him like the jerk he was. The second time was only for a moment, on the night of the new moon. They were fighting the man with the demon fruit and she had been put in a bath to soak, he ran in to get her, and she had stood up in excitement forgetting the fact that she was nude. He hadn’t been expecting to see her in that state, so he turned away fast in embarrassment, giving her his robe to cover herself. He cared deeply for her at that point in time, but with Kikyo still out there, he refused to let himself feel anything serious, too afraid of what was to come.

Now however, he could proudly admit to himself that he loved this woman before him– and he was going to show her just how deep his love ran.

He rubbed his hand up her side, cupping the underside of her breast with his thumb and forefinger, running his thumb across the side, his claw slightly scraping at the skin as he did so. Her breath came out in short pants, completely unaccustomed to the touch of another. Out of curiosity, Inuyasha leaned down, taking the peak of her breast into his mouth, applying suction to the area. The noise she made in response was unreadable–but he knew it didn’t hurt– so he removed his mouth giving a small lick in its absence as he moved to her other breast, to apply the same treatment. Her arms flung up, gripping at his robe– so he made a mental note to explore this area at a later date.

That’s right– He would have more chances. He didn’t have to be perfect this time around. Just the thought of having more than one shot made him feel as if he were flying. He loved her, and she loved him in return.

With that thought in mind, he moved himself in between her breasts, leaving a small kiss in the area, slowly moving his way down, making sure not a single place was left without some form of affection as he slid down the curves of her body. Eventually he reached the curls of her lower region, the hairs tickling his chin as he moved– blowing air onto her core causing her to squeal and push her thighs together– crushing his head in the process.

“Ouch.” He joked, bringing his hand up and lightly pushing her knee to the side, allowing her other one to rest on his head– very badly wanting to make sure she was comfortable, even if that meant her leg would be crushing his ears.

“Sorry.” She breathed out, a blush still very prominent on her face– perhaps even brighter than it had been (if that was even possible). She slowly gained the courage to move her other leg away from his head, looking away as she did so, far too nervous to look down and see his head between her legs.

Inuyasha kissed her thigh in appreciation, continuing his train of kisses from earlier, slowly leading him down to the same spot. The closer he got, the more her leg jerked, only slightly, but enough for him to notice the gentile shakes. The action made the corners of his mouth perk up in a smile. Kagome was trying her hardest to keep her legs open, his ministrations tickling her in ways she never knew one could be tickled– sending jolts of electricity into her very core.

Finally, he reached his target, taking a sniff as he held himself less than an inch away. Her sweet scent he loved so much, mixing with the her own special spice of arousal. He could almost drool– but he wouldn’t– he refused. He wondered for a second if he should continue with this route, unsure if it was something she would even like. He would diffidently enjoy it– being able to taste the area in which this erotic aroma was coming from– it was quite possibly a dream come true. He didn’t really know what she would like, he’d never been with a woman like this. No woman had ever allowed him so close, trusted him so deeply, loved him so openly. This was new to him.

Giving into his desires, deciding to hope for the best, he hesitantly licked a stripe down her region with his tongue, poking it inside of her core (now that he’d found it), wanting nothing more than to feel her and taste her as much as he possibly could. Any thought he had of her disliking this was pushed far out of his mind and immediately disproved, as she practically screamed his name in pleasure when he had started. His ears twitched from the pure loudness of her voice, his own lower region throbbing in retaliation. Oh god, he hadn’t even thought of his own arousal– not until now at least. Trying his best to ignore it for the time being, he removed his tongue from her insides, going up to try and find the ‘area’ he had heard others talk about throughout his lifetime.

And he did.

It seemed to be a bundle of nerves, a button like thing at the top of her folds. If her sudden grip on his hair was anything to go by, he’d say this was also enjoyable for her.

“Inuyasha, stop, stop stop.” it was a gasped out request, and he could feel her clenching– putting two and two together, he realized she was almost at her limit. She must have wanted him to stop so that she didn’t get that far so quickly, but he decided to ignore her protests. Instead he continued his ministrations with even more motivation, circling his tongue around her and lapping up every moan she let loose. Finally, her hips bucked, her body shuttering as if it were trying to get away. He may have known she was close to finishing, but he couldn’t tell that she just had– causing him to get a hard smack to the head when he continued.

“Ouch! What the hell?!”

“You can’t do it for that long! I’ll die!” she flung her arms on her face, hiding her eyes as he laid down fully.

He stiffened a laugh, seeing her pout so much was amusing to him– and her exaggeration was also met with humor.

“Okay, I promise I wont do it again.”

Kagome could hear the amusement in the hanyo’s voice when he spoke, and it made her laugh a little in return. That is until he sat up on his knees, and pulled his cover and top off entirely, reaching down to untie his pants as well. He looked up briefly and saw her staring at him, eyes wide, apparently not having realized that– yes, he was going to have to be naked too for this to continue. She had briefly seen him naked in the past, but she’d never seen him _naked_. She hadn’t even dared to think about it– often. Her mind had wondered on occasion, but it was never of her own choice, simply just her mind wondering where it shouldn’t have been. This was different, but she somehow couldn’t keep from staring.

He pulled off his pants, undergarments apparently weren’t very popular in this time period. Granted– she hadn’t been wearing any either.

Inuyasha crawled himself back on top of her small frame, grabbing her legs and pulling them– a little more aggressively than he had intended– pulling her entire body towards him in one swift motion. She didn’t seem to mind however, so he didn’t linger on it for long.

Now, this was the complicated part. He knew how this worked, however he also knew it was going to hurt a shit ton if he didn’t stretch her first– and that came with its own difficulties, seeing as he had claws. In a moment of urgency, he brought his hand up to his face and bit off two of his nails. He had no idea how long they would take to grow back, and he also knew that if they weren’t there tomorrow the Monk would have more than just a few words to say about the situation. It was too late to think about that though, as he was already sinking his middle finger into Kagome’s womanhood. Inuyasha was startled by how wet the area actually was, he had no idea someone could produce this much…whatever it is. Nonetheless he thought it was pretty hot, and it boosted his ego, even if only a tad– because he had made her this way.

The intrusion of his finger made Kagome jump– the stretch was pleasant– but it was nothing she’d ever felt before. She wasn’t big on masturbation, she never really had time for it, and with busying herself, the urges just never really came. However, when she did find the time and the energy– it never felt like this. She never knew it _could_ feel like this. She breathed out his name as he thrusted his finger– squealing when he added another, the stretch becoming slightly uncomfortable.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice sounding muted, in the state she was in.

She didn’t respond instead letting a low moan escape her lips– her body had become accustom to the stretch, leaving nothing but pleasure in its wake. The hanyo decided that she was fine, his ears twitching at every gasp, moan and breath she let out, thrusting his fingers with confidence for a few moments, drinking up every little noise his priestess made. He could feel his claws reforming as he continued, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary pain, he decided that was time time to pull them out.

She wined in protest at the loss of his fingers, looking up to see him popping the two digits in his mouth, a trail of saliva dripping down from his mouth and onto his chest– his eyes were looking directly into hers. Had she not known any better, she would have thought he was going to eat her whole– he looked dangerous– but not in a bad way– no, diffidently not in a bad way. The sight made her cunt throb in anticipation. Much like the devilish man in front of her, she knew there would be pain the first time around. Her sex ed class had taught her that much– she also knew there was a chance of bleeding, which was something the hanyo was completely unaware of.

He leaned back down to her, taking her lips in his once more, desiring to feel her love for him again. Needing to hear it, as he lined himself up with her opening, his cock throbbing in anticipation, leaning his head down to her ear, biting at the lobe.

“Say it.” he begged, rubbing himself against her, refusing to push in until he heard what he wanted.

“Say that you love me.”

Kagome smiled, her hands reaching up– stroking along the base of his ears, causing his knees to go weak.

“I love you, Inuyahsa.”

It was a whisper, one that she knew he could hear. Finally ready, he started to push in, going at a slow pace, her hands digging themselves into his hair, ripping at the strands as he sunk deeper and deeper. They both let out groans, one out of pleasure and one out of discomfort. He stopped halfway, giving her time to relax her muscles for a few moments.

“Go.”

It was a soft request, her hands losing their tight grip as he sunk the rest of the way in– now fully imbedded into her soft insides. He could smell blood, and in a flash of panic he sat back, looking at where they were conjoined,

“It’s normal, I’ll be okay.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“Why would I lie about _this_?” she vaguely gestured to her privates, her embarrassment from earlier subsiding– she was no longer a virgin– she had no need to be embarrassed…Or at least that’s what she told herself. However, you could still see a pink hue on her cheeks and nose, she’d never admit to it though.

He nodded skeptically, a blush rising to his face at the gesture. He put both hands by her head, locking his elbows as he made an experimental thrust forward. Kagome’s body stilled, her eyes closing tight as she sighed loudly, her legs instinctually wrapping around the hanyo’s waist, pulling him closer.

With the initial reaction in mind, he continued to roll his hips, sometimes going fast, other times going slow and hard– trying his best to find what she liked more. Her warmth was enough to put him on edge, the rolling of his hips making it even harder for him to stop himself from ending this too soon. Kagome was calling his name now, her arms once again covering her eyes– completely lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

He knew he couldn’t last much longer, the knots in his abdomen becoming far too much to bare as he reached down and stroked that little bundle of nerves that she seemed to like so well. Her body convulsed, completely thrown over the edge by his ministrations as she came– Inuyasha following soon after spilling into her, as he thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

He fell on top of her, causing a groan of uncomfort to slip past her lips, using what little strength she had to roll him off of her.

Her entire body was sore, especially her lower regions– something she discovered quite regrettably when she sat up and leaned toward the fire to throw another log in, as the flame was starting to dissipate.

“You jerk.” Mumbled the priestess turning her head and seeing the hanyo laying on his stomach, his face turned with his cheek resting on the bedding.

“What did I do?”

“I’m all sore!” She wined she was sitting on her knees about a foot away from the futon, her hands bunched up in her crotch area to deepen her point.

He sat up, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him– Inuyasha landing flat on his back and Kagome landing on his chest.

“Lay down with me then.” his voice was gruff, obviously exhausted from their prior activities.

“You’ll stay with me right?”

He looked down at her, a serious look on his face,

“Forever. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

And so they laid there in each others arms, the moon as high as it could be. In this moment they had no worries– come tomorrow their anxiety's would likely return, Inuyasha terrified of losing her, Kagome scared of being alone. However, now they had each other. They had confessed their feelings, embraced each other and they’ve finally arrived where they had both needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing for these two, so I apologize if their characters seem a little off. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
